


bring me back to life (when my heart’s in smithereens)

by dogsbreath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Toph Beifong, Spirit World (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), background mai/ty lee - Freeform, but technically they’re all dead, stabbing description, was gonna tag major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbreath/pseuds/dogsbreath
Summary: No one survived being run through with their own bladesnot even sokka
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. iroh.

Three years after Sokka dies, Zuko’s awoken by his door getting thrown off its hinges, and the first thing he reaches for is Sokka’s sword, which seems to jump off the wall. Zuko mastered sword fighting when he was fifteen, and he does his best, but he mastered with duo swords, not a long sword. 

There’s three of them, and they’re firebenders, if the flames he keeps blocking is any indication. They’re good, too. Zuko nearly misses a fire blast to the face, and hisses when he smells his own singed hair. He braces himself on the floor on the opposite side of the bed and takes a deep breath.

Spirits, nightmares and ambush attacks _don’t mix._

He rolls onto the balls of his feet, and stands. When he turns around, he’s face to face with the one who’s been shouting out orders, and there’s a sharp pain in his abdomen. The bender laughed in his face, and let go of him. Zuko looked down, and paled at the sight of his own duo swords in his stomach. Hands pushed his shoulders, and Zuko moaned in pain when his knees gave way, and his back hit the bed. He slid down to the floor, feeling the metal blades move as he did. 

Zuko felt Sokka’s sword slip from his hand and clatter to the floor. He took a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling. It was covered by a tapestry from the southern water tribe. Sokka had insisted on keeping it, and when Zuko asked him why, he told him it was his mother’s, that it had always been hung in their home, and when Sokka came back to the fire nation, he brought it with him. Zuko hung it up above the bed while he was out that day. It was the hardest Sokka ever hugged him. It was one of Zuko’s favourite things in their room. 

The tapestry itself was a brilliant blue, with red koi fish. It reminded Zuko of Sokka, and the only reason he never took it down when Sokka died, was because it made him feel safe in a way he only ever felt in the warriors presence. 

“Zuko!” 

Zuko groaned, looking over as Mai and Ty Lee knelt beside him. Her usually stoic face was softened in concern and worry. Neither of them had to speak to know that this was _bad._ No one survived being run through by their own blade, much less survived after it was moved. 

_Sokka didn’t._

Agni, this hurt so bad. Is this what Sokka felt like when he died? Zuko hopes not. He hates the thought of Sokka being in pain in his last moments. 

He moves to sit up, but his hand slips in his own blood, and Mai catches him before he manages to make his injury worse.

“Shh, sit down, Zuko, you’re in bad shape.” Ty Lee says quietly. Zuko groans when Mai touches the edge of the wound. She won’t pull the swords out, too scared she’ll make it worse. 

“Ty, go get the healer.” She orders, watching as Zuko’s eyes closed. 

Zuko blinked his eyes open, suddenly very aware of the lack of pain he was in. He looked around. He was still in his room, still staring at the tapestry on the ceiling. But when he looked down at himself, he didn’t see the two swords sticking out of him. In fact, his clothes looked untouched, no blood stains, no rips or tears or burns. He reaches a hand up to his hair, and doesn’t feel the singed pieces he knows are there. He gets to his feet. 

“What the..?” he murmurs, looking around. He turns his back on the door, looking down at the sword laying scattered over to the right. He can’t pick it up when he tries to.

“Welcome to the spirit world, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko startles, and when the owner of the voice registers in his head, he turns around so fast he’s surprised he doesn’t have whiplash. He blinks, and rubs his eyes, but when he opens them, Iroh is still standing in front of him, a warm grin on his face.

“Or should I say _Firelord_ Zuko. The crown fits you, my son.” Iroh says. 

“Uncle…” 

Iroh only opens his arms, and Zuko goes. He hugs the man harder than he’s ever hugged him. Iroh’s been gone years, longer than Aang and Sokka, and him leaving hit Zuko the hardest. Sokka once told him that he talked about Iroh like he and Katara talked about Hakoda. Zuko had been embarrassed, because he was still new to the group, but Sokka had looked at him intrigued, and asked more about him, and Zuko had spilled his guts about the jasmine dragon, about waking up on the boat disfigured and burned with only Uncle Iroh there for him, about everything. 

Sokka had flipped his shit when he found out Ozai was the one to burn Zuko. When he found it hadn’t been a training accident like they thought it was. 

_“You talk about him a lot.” Sokka said, looking at him over his mug. Zuko paused, and a blush crept up his neck. He turned away._

_“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled. Sokka sat up, and shook his head, laying his mug on the ground._

_“Nah, man, it’s cool. I can’t wait to actually meet him, he seems like a good uncle. Tell me more about him.”_

_Zuko turns to look at Sokka, skeptical. The water tribe boy looks sincere, like he means it. Of course he means it, Zuko thinks, he’s Sokka, he always says what he thinks._

_“Uncle…” Zuko starts, “Uncle was always there for me. He gave me wisdom I never understood until I learned to. He taught me everything I know about firebending. He’s a better father to me than Ozai ever was. He was there for me when I woke up on my ship with my burn. He looked after the wound, and he was the one who told me about my banishment, and my unachievable goal. He tried to tell me that i didn’t need to catch the avatar to restore my honor, that that was something only I could do, and he still followed me around the world as I chased you guys.”_

_Zuko took a deep breath, trying to clear the tears in his vision. He wouldn’t let anyone see him cry, not if he could help it._

_“After Ozai burned me, Uncle was the one who-’_

_“After Ozai what?!” Sokka interrupted, looking at him in surprise. Anger swam in his blue eyes. Zuko blinked in surprise._

_“After my father burned my eye.”_

_Sokka sprang to his feet and started for the campsite. Zuko followed, calling out his name._

_“Sokka, wait, what’s wrong?” He called. Sokka was already halfway up to Appa’s saddle, and stopped when he called out. He dropped to his feet, utter rage and fury sharpening his features. Zuko wouldn’t want to be his father in Sokka’s company._

_“Sokka, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Katara asked._

_“Yeah, Katara, something’s wrong!” Sokka cried. Aaang stepped towards him and grabbed his shirt to keep him from going anywhere. “Something is very wrong!”_

_“What happened, Sparky?” Toph asked, coming up beside him. Zuko shrugged._

_“I told him about my dad burning my eye. I thought they knew.” He answered._

_Aang, Katara, and Suki’s head snapped to look at him, and Toph sighed, elbowing him._

_“Not everyone comes from rich families like us, Sparks.”_

_“You knew?!” Sokka yelled, glaring at her._

_Toph crossed her arms, “Yeah.”_

_“Zuko..” Katara trailed off quietly. Zuko looked from Sokka to Katara, and then to Aang. In the entire time Zuko’s known him, this is the first time, outside of the avatar state, that the airbender truly looks like he could, and would, kill someone._

_“You mean to tell me,” Suki starts, looking at him with murder in her eyes, “That your own father took a flaming fist, and held it to your face?”_

_Zuko feels seen in a way he never has. He nods, closing his eyes. He hears footsteps, and when he opens his eyes, Sokka’s in front of him. He slowly raises his hand, and Zuko flinches. Sokka’s hand falters, but Zuko straightens, and Sokka raises his hand again. He uses his palm to cover Zuko’s scar, and Katara gasps when it slots perfectly over it. Sokka looks ready to cry, and he lowers his hand and surges forward. His hug makes Zuko stumble backwards._

_“Tui and la, Zuko,” Sokka murmured, his head falling onto Zuko’s shoulder._

_“Group hug!” Toph cried, wrapping both her arms around Zuko and Sokka. Aang joined them, arms wrapping around the two of them. Katara and Suki joined, and Zuko buried his face into the junction of Sokka’s neck, refusing to let anyone see the tears that he couldn’t stop from falling. He felt Momo crawl his way up to his shoulder, and then the lemur nestled in his hair, cooing at him. Zuko smiled, and he felt Sokka hug him tighter._

Zuko pulls out of his Uncle’s hug, and Iroh smiles at him, squeezing his shoulders. 

“I am so proud of you Zuko.” He says. “Walk with me.” 

Zuko follows him as he makes his way out of the room, sparing a glance back at the sword on the floor. Iroh led him out to the turtleduck pond, and sat down next to it, 

“You said something about the spirit world,” Zuko prompted softly. 

“I did.” Iroh hums. 

“You’re here in the spirit world, which means you have a choice to make. You can stay, or you can return to the physical world.” He says, turning to look at Zuko. Zuko bites his lip, the thought of staying here with his uncle is tempting. 

“What if…” Zuko starts, “What if i want to stay?” 

Iroh turned to face him, looking at him in the way that told Zuko that even after years apart, his Uncle still knew him best. 

“Is that really what you want, Nephew?” He asks. Zuko looks back at the turtleducks swimming around in the lake, and doesn’t answer him. 

“I just…” Zuko hesitates, “I don’t want to lose you.” 

_again._

Iroh only laughed, shaking his head. “No one ever truly leaves, Zuko. I’m still here, still watching over you, still proud of you and how far you’ve come.”

“But…” 

“It is the memories and the love that you hold in your heart, the things you keep close to you, that keeps me tied to you. Nothing can ever touch that, or take it away from you.”

Zuko looked at Iroh with watery eyes. “I love you, Uncle. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“I love you too, my son, and you don’t ever have to thank me for taking care of you.” 

Zuko shuts his eyes, and when he opens them again, Iroh is gone, and Zuko’s left alone with the turtleducks.


	2. aang

Zuko roams the royal palace for a while, before ultimately deciding he should probably find his body. He’s in the healing wing, and he sees Mai and Ty Lee standing around. Ty Lee is urging Mai to get some rest. 

“I won’t rest until he’s okay. He’s my best friend, Ty.” Mai states. Ty Lee frowns, but nods. 

He slips through the door, and finds himself being tended to by a handful of healers. His bloody swords lay on a table in the corner, but the amount of blood covering the blades has nothing on the amount of blood covering both the surface he’s laying on, his body, and the floor. 

Zuko doesn’t think it’s possible to lose this much blood and live. He winces as he watches one of the healers use fire bending to cauterize the wound. There’s a steady of him of noise between the healers. 

“Zuko! Man, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” 

Zuko turns to face the voice calling out to him, and finds Aang standing there, waving and grinning. He looks exactly like he did the day he died, except instead of tears and pain on his face, he’s grinning at Zuko like he did at the Sun Warrior tribe. Zuko smiles back, enjoying seeing his friend again. 

“Y’know, Sokka and I were betting on who’d be the last to join us. He always thought it’d be you, something about being ‘too busy to see his boyfriend, let alone die’. I always thought it’d be Toph, considering how stubborn she is.”

Something raw inside him twinged at the mention of Sokka, and Zuko’s smile faded. He missed Sokka, more than he ever thought possible. 

“You were betting on us dying?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Aang flushes, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Maybe?” 

Zuko shakes his head, his smile returning. Aang grins again, before it softens. 

“He misses you.” 

“Yeah?” Zuko hums, “I miss him too.” 

Aang looks at him for a moment, before launching at him, arms wrapping around him. Zuko hugs him back, and Aang laughs, pulling away. He punches Zuko’s arm, and Zuko winces. 

“Ouch! What was that for?!” 

“That was for taking so damn long for you to tell Sokka you liked him. I mean, c’mon, I was ready to rip out my nonexistent hair!” 

Zuko huffs. “Hey, it was much scarier than you think it was.” 

“Mhmm,” Aang hums. Zuko follows him out into the hallway when he turns and starts walking. 

“Not everyone meets the love of their life at twelve years old, Aang.” Zuko states dryly. 

Aang looks back at him, and Zuko can still see the curious twelve year old full of wonder, who taught him more things about life than anyone else had. He remembers how nervous he’d been telling Sokka he liked him. 

_“Hey, Zuko! What’s up?” Sokka asked, flopping down on the couch unceremoniously._

_Zuko startled, looking up at him from his desk. Sokka was staring at him, left arm curled under his neck and the other absently scratching his stomach. Sokka managed to take Zuko’s breath away doing nothing._

_Zuko wished he had the nerve to actually do something about it. Sokka raised an eyebrow, and Zuko realized he was staring._

_“Nothing.” Zuko answered. Sokka grinned._

_“Good, because I was thinking we could go out to eat somewhere. It’s not too later, so there’s still places open.” Sokka suggested, twisting to sit up properly._

_He was smiling, and for the first time in a while, looked genuinely happy. Zuko hated the answer that was about to come out of his mouth and ruin it._

_“I would love to, Sokka,” Zuko answered, and Sokka grinned, shifting forward, excitement in his eyes. “But I’ve still got a lot of paperwork I need to do.”_

_“Oh,” Sokka sighed, frowning. He looked disappointed. Zuko felt disappointed. Zuko bit his lip._

_“Can i make it up to you tomorrow? We can hang out for as long as you like.” Zuko suggested. Sokka eyes him._

_“As long as I like?” he asked._

_“As long as you like.”_

_Sokka hummed. “Okay.”_

_He flopped back down onto his back, before reaching up and pulling a book off the bookcase. Zuko shook his head, and went back to his paperwork._

_…_

_“When was the last time you took a break?” Sokka asked._

_“I didn’t.”_

_“That’s not healthy, Zuko. I’ve been here for the last four hours and the only time you’ve moved is to use the bathroom.”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“You’re overworked. and tired.” Sokka huffed._

_Zuko put his pen down, and rubbed his temples. He was tired. He was exhausted, and he desperately wanted to go to bed. But he still had things he had to do, even if the thought of sleep was tempting._

_“you’re not going to let this go, are you?” Zuko asked dryly._

_“Nope!” Sokka cried. He lifted the edge of the throw blanket he used to cover himself up with._

_“C’mon.”_

_Zuko raised an eyebrow, and Sokka summoned him._

_“Just a few minutes. You can’t be the best firelord ever if you’re overtired and overworked. Just lay down with me a few minutes.”_

_Sokka flashed him the Momo eyes, and Zuko caved like a tiny rock under Toph’s bending._

_He stood, and Sokka grinned. He’d shed his outer robes earlier, and was suddenly very grateful he didn’t have to mess around with it. He hesitated in front of Sokka, and the warrior only grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the couch._

_Zuko landed between Sokka’s side and the back of the couch. He gave in, and decided to rest his head on Sokka’s chest. Sokka was warm, and he was a lot more comfortable than any bed Zuko had been in. Zuko felt a lot safer laying with Sokka than he did anywhere else._

_Zuko reached up and pulled his hair out of the bun he’d tossed it in that morning, and relaxed against Sokka. He looked at the book he was reading, and recognized the text. His mom read that to him when he was a child, and later on, when his eye was healing, Iroh read it to him. Sokka lowered it so he could read along and not have to strain his neck._

_Zuko doesn’t know who fell asleep first._

_…_

_Zuko cleans his study, and has his servants get take away from the little restaurant Sokka likes, and he even dresses in his nicest casual clothes. By nicest he means the sweater he stole from sokka when they were teenagers and pants._

_Sokka knocks, and Zuko scrambles to get his nerves in place as he opens the door. Sokka’s standing there, and he’s dressed in his nicer casual clothes. Sokka raises an eyebrow at the sweater._

_“Was wondering where that went.” he murmurs. Zuko rolls his eyes, and pulls him into the room._

_“Oh sweet, man, I love this place!” Sokka exclaims, grinning as he looked at the food Zuko set out. Zuko hums._

_“I know. That’s why I got it.”_

_Sokka looked over at him, his grin softening to a smile. Zuko smiled back._

_They finished the food while they talked. Sokka spoke about his dad, and told him about his last visit home, and the letter from katara. He asked about the letter toph sent to zuko, and about how mai and ty lee were doing, and asked him about his visits with his sister. He asked about the old teapot on zuko's desk, and when he told him it had belonged to iroh, sokka asked about him._

_“He was the only one who talked about my mom. He made sure i never forgot her-”_

_Sokka cut him off by leaning across the space between them and kissing him softly. Zuko froze, shocked. Sokka started to pull back, muttering an apology, but Zuko surged forward, pulling him back in by his shirt and kissing him again. His right hand gripped the front of Sokka’s shirt tightly, and the other laid the mug of tea onto the floor next to him._

_Sokka’s hand landed on the floor beside him, the other one coming up to tilt his chin up. Zuko stretched out his legs, and Sokka crawled closer. Zuko pulled away, and met Sokka’s eyes._

_“You’re beautiful when you talk about the things you love.” He murmured. Zuko flushed, smiling._

_“You’re pretty gorgeous yourself.” Zuko whispered. Sokka grinned, leaning back in to kiss him again._

“Oh, man, it’s so good to see you, buddy. I missed you.” He says, smiling, hugging Zuko once again. Zuko hugs him back. 

“I missed you too, Aang.” 

When he pulled away, he grinned slyly at Zuko. Zuko tensed, knowing from experience that nothing good comes from that look. 

Aang pushed him back into the room behind him. Zuko cursed when he fell, listening to Aang’s bubbly laughter. 

“What was that for?!” Zuko called. 

“You’ll thank me later, my friend.” Aang called through the door. Zuko huffed, fixing his sleeves, and looking around. He was in his study. 

He turned around, intending to pick at the things on his desk. When he turned around, he froze in surprise. 

Sokka was leaning against the desk, arms crossed, looking at him with a grin. 

“Hey, baby,” he greeted. 

“Sokka?”


	3. sokka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! IMPORTANT !!!!
> 
> so i want to say that sokka’s death scene in this chapter is actually from my friend’s fic “last moments, which is really good and i’ll link it below. But i want to be clear when i say it is NOT mine, and that it’s heavily based around ella’s fic. go check ella out btw she’s a phenomenal writer.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503658

“Are you gonna just stand there and gape or are you gonna come- oof!” 

Zuko didn’t let Sokka finish, cutting off his words with a tight hug. Sokka relaxed against him, smiling into his shoulder. Zuko moved his hand from Sokka’s shoulder and moved it up to his neck. His hand was shaking slightly. 

“Zuko..” Sokka sighed, feeling the man's hands shake. Zuko buried his face into the crook of Sokka’s neck. He softens at the sheer force Zuko’s shaking with. 

Zuko pulls back, only to pull Sokka into a kiss. His hands crawl up his neck and cup his cheeks, touching Sokka in a way he hasn’t been able to in three years. Sokka smiles against his lips, hands coming to a rest on his waist. Sokka pulled away, resting his forehead against Zuko’s. He looked at him, just taking him in. Zuko’s amber eyes were watery, but they were still Sokka’s favourite thing to look at. 

“You’re as beautiful as the day I died.” Sokka mumbles, breathless. Another tear fell from Zuko’s eyes, and Sokka wiped it away. Zuko remembers the day Sokka died, and he’s tried to keep himself from thinking about it, but whenever he sees something that reminds him of Sokka, he can’t stop it from creeping back into his mind. 

_It took everything in him to keep himself from bolting off the ship the second it had docked. He’d been in such a rush to get going, to leave, to get to Sokka before it was too late that he hadn’t even bothered to change into his outer robes. He’d been pacing the length of the ship the entire sail to the south pole in his casual clothes._

_He’s thought of the first time he told Sokka he loved him, of the first last time he’d even been to the south pole, and the thought that maybe it was too late. He took that thought by the neck and threw it away, unable to fathom a world where he and Sokka weren’t going to have their happily ever after. He can’t lose Sokka, not after Aang. Not after Iroh._

_They docked, and the only reason Zuko didn’t rush off the ship was because he stopped and wiped his tears. When he looks back, he wishes he wouldn’t have just walked past Toph in his hurry to see Sokka, because maybe then he would’ve been able to prepare himself for what was inside the tent._

_There was so much blood. Too much blood._

_Katara was sitting in the corner, and her eyes were closed. She looked up at him when she saw him, and stood. She paused beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder._

_“He wanted to see you. He tried to wait.” Her voice was watery, and she was still crying. When he didn’t say anything, she left the tent to give him some privacy. Zuko couldn’t move. He stared at Sokka’s body, feeling like the world had doused his inner flame in ice water._

_He was too late._

_Sokka was dead, and when Zuko managed to get his legs to cooperate and move, he saw the pool of blood the man was lying in. Zuko’s knees gave out, and he dropped to the cold floor beside him. He reached down and gently caressed the mans cheek. Sokka’s eyes were closed._

_He hated the world. Hated the universe. Because, Agni, this was so fucking unfair. He lost the only parent he’d ever had, the first friend he’d ever had, and now he’d lost the only man he’d ever loved. The sob that ripped its way out of Zuko’s throat was loud and heart wrenching and so harsh that Zuko tasted blood._

_“Sokka…” He murmured. He didn’t know what to say, all he could think of was the fact that he was talking to his lover's dead corpse, and the hand he’d taken in his was deadweight, and it would never hold his ever again._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I was so late. I should’ve been here for you.” He rambled, leaning down and pressing his head to the mans chest. He ached, and the tears that fell from his eyes landed on Sokka’s bloody clothes. He rambled until he dissolved into full blown sobbing, clutching Sokka’s hand like it would bring him back._

_Agni, he fucking hated the universe._

_“I love you,” he whispered._

_He felt a hand land on his back, and he flinched. Toph fell to her knees beside him, head landing on his shoulder. Katara knelt down to his right, leaning into his side._

_Zuko didn’t have it in him to push them away._

_He feels Toph cry, feels the tears fall onto the skin of his neck, and he can hear Katara’s crying. He brings his knees up, and falls back onto his bum, letting the girls move closer to him. He keeps his eyes on Sokka’s blank face, and grips his hand hard enough that if he was still alive, it would no doubt bruise. He leans into Katara’s hold, and Toph moves closer, and suddenly they’re a pile of tears and grief and anguish as he lets the remaining members of his family comfort him._

_With Aang, Suki, and Sokka gone, it was just them now._

“I miss you. Every fucking day.” Zuko whispers. Sokka laughs wetly, “I miss you too.”

Sokka runs his thumb along the line of Zuko’s scar, and Zuko starts crying again, letting Sokka wipe away the tears he catches with his thumbs. 

“I’m sorry I was late. I didn’t get to say goodbye.” He murmurs. His voice is thick with tears and regret.  


“I know, baby. It’s okay.” Sokka assures him. Zuko can see the tears start to make their way down Sokka’s face. 

“Uncle said I have a choice…” Zuko whispered, searching Sokka’s eyes. Sokka knows what he’s gonna say before he opens his mouth. 

“I want to stay, Sokka. I don’t want to go another day without you again, I _can’t.”_

Sokka shakes his head. “Yes you can.” 

“Sokka-” 

“No, listen to me, Zuko. I love you, more than you could possibly know, and as much as I would love to be with you again, it’s not your time. You’re not done back home, you’re flame hasn’t gone out yet. There is still so much you can do with your life, still so much fight left in you. Don’t throw it away because of me.” Sokka begs. 

“Sokka, I… I don’t know how to do it without you.” Zuko whispers. The helplessness he’d been feeling since Sokka died comes back full force like a tsunami.

“I don’t want to lose you again,” He whispers. Sokka shakes his head, his thumb wiping away the tear that falls. 

“You won’t.” Soka promises. “There is nowhere you could go where I wouldn’t go with you. I’m always there, always watching.”

“You still have so much to do. You can’t stay.” Sokka tells him. 

“He’s right, my son.” Iroh says gently, appearing in the corner of the room. 

Zuko looks over Sokka’s other shoulder, and finds Aang smiling sadly at him. 

“Not yet, old friend.” 

Zuko shuts his eyes, leaning into Sokka’s touch. It fades, and when Zuko opens his eyes, he’s staring at the ceiling of the infirmary.


End file.
